A God and a Goddess
by tomsgurl4lyfe2
Summary: AU, Hermione finds out that she's a goddess and must defeat Voldemort who is a DemiGod, but she can't do it alone, she has to find help from her god soulmate and who could that be? Hermione kinda OC
1. True Identity Revealed

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so happy to write this fic I hope it turns out to be my best one yet! I know what a lot of you are saying and yes I will still update, Hermione and the Pirate and Into the Past, while writing this fic, I just have so many ideas I don't know where to start? But anyways back to the subject at hand.pauses.please tell me what you think about this chapter and please review I would really like your input and yes flamers are welcomed, but like candlelight don't go all Forest fire crazy on me though! Please Review, thank you

* * *

Disclaimer: Please if I owned it would I really post it here?? So another words I don't own it!

* * *

Summary: Hermione just tuned16 and something weird is happening to her. She starts to have weird dreams and have very unusual powers for a witch, so she decides to look it up in a book, what she reads shocks her, all the stuff that's occurring to her is what it is saying in this book, but the book is about gods and goddesses. Could Hermione be a goddess? She reads on to find out her soul mate has the exact opposite powers as her to make a perfect balance. But if all this was true, who is Hermione's soul mate? 

A/N: Helpful note, Hermione's birthday is August 13th, Draco's is August 8th, just to help you out.

Chapter 1: True Identity Revealed

Midnight- August 13th

Hermione was laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully and dreaming about Hogwarts, when a weird dream popped into her head. She started tossing and turning in her sleep.

Dream

Hermione was dreaming about Hogwarts when she was pulled out of her beloved school and flew into the clouds. The wind reddened her cheeks a little and the clouds were passing by her. Hermione reached out to touch a cloud, it felt so soft and fluffy almost like a pillow. All of a sudden the force that was pulling her up just stopped and she found herself in front of a tall, shiny, gold gate. Hermione knew her mythology she was in front of the Greek gods gate, but why was she here?

"I wonder how I get in?" she asked aloud, as if someone listened to her the gates swung open and a bright light was on the ground and it started to make a path. Hermione decided to follow it to see where it would lead too.

She had been walking for sometime when she heard a voice say "Hermione your back!" Hermione looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful woman with pink shiny, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was glowing all over her almost as if there was a light shining behind her.

"I'm so glad your finally here Hermione" she said while giving Hermione a great big hug. Hermione was a little stricken by her affection but still gave her a hug.

"Excuse me, but where am I and who are you?" she asked calmly. The woman just smiled at Hermione.

"You are on Mt.Olympus and I am Hera, Queen of the Gods, and you are Hermione, princess of the gods" she said. Hermione went into shock, but Hera comforted her.

"My child we placed you on Earth to protect you, from evil mortal men who were demi-gods, there is a prophesy that my daughter and Poseidon's son will unite their powers and destroy this demi-god, once and for all, you will also get special powers or your goddess powers to help you with this quest and. . ." she said. But Hermione cut her off.

"How will I find my soul mate?" Hermione asked. Hera was a little taken back that Hermione already knew, but knew that she loved to study.

"You get that from Athena you know, your erge to know stuff" Hera smiled. "But in answer to your question I can not help, my darling, but you will find Poseidon's son, because you already know him, he will have the same mark as you do on your arm" she said, Hermione was about to say something when Hera spoke again.

"When you wake up your powers will be with you and your looks might seem different but don't be alarmed" Hera said. She touched Hermione's cheek with her hand and said in a soft motherly voice.

"I'll shall see you again my daughter, my Hermione" it was the last thing Hera said before Hermione woke up.

Regular POV

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat as she tried to recall her dream. She looked at the clock it said 2:30 am, she ran to her mirror and looked at her arm, on it was fire and water intertwined together going around her whole arm, it made a complete circle around her upper arm. She knew that Poseidon's son had the exact same thing on his arm but who could he be? She just have to wait until she got to Hogwarts to find out who her soul- mate was. She was about to go back to bed when she turned back to look in the mirror to find something happening to her, small streaks of red were on her hair, with the highlights her hair looked liked a reddish brown color, just with more red, her eyes had changed from Amber to Chocolate brown, and she got a little tanner, her hair was also no longer bushy, but fell into soft curls, Hermione looked at herself top from bottom and said to herself.

"I love being a goddess" she said and went back to bed.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Hermione was constantly trying to improve her power, she figured out that her power was fire, by almost burning up her cat when she was mad at Crookshanks. She figured out that her power was tied to her emotions, she knew why she was given this power, 

"because I have flaming temper" she laughed to herself. She was about to try again when her mom said it was time to go to the train. Hermione didn't tell her parents about how she met her 'real' mom or her knew look, she just simply said that she wanted a new change from her old self and her parents said it was ok. Hermione was double checking that she had everything when an Pig flew through the window, Hermione was so excited, she got the letter off Pig and read it.

Hermione,

Hey will you at Platform 9 and ¾ at 10:30. Me and Harry are going to try to be on time this year since it's our last and finale year at Hogwarts hope to see you soon!

Ron

Hermione looked at the time, 10:15, she had to really hurry up because she had to meet them in 15 mins, she shoved the book on god's and goddesses in her bag, she put on a red skirt and a white tank-top, she decided to also wear a red jacket to cover her mark since it went around her arm and went downstairs to tell her parents they had to go.

* * *

Hermione made it at the platform on time, she quickly said goodbye to her parents and went through the barrier to go meet Ron and Harry. He ran through the brick wall and on the other side was Ron and Harry waiting patiently for her. 

"Come on Ron just 5 more mins I know she'll be here" said Harry. Ron gave him a look that said she better hurry up.

"Fine just five more mins" Ron said. Hermione snuck up behind them.

"How about 5 seconds" she said. Harry and Ron both jumped in the air and turned around to see her. When they turned around they both just stared at her, and I mean stared at her.

"Hermione you look great" Ron said.

"Yeah Hermione I love the hair, red looks good on you" Harry said. Hermione started to blush and said thanks. "Should we go inside the train now before it leaves?" Hermione asked. Both boys nodded their heads and went inside the train.

* * *

They sat in the same compartment every year and this was going to be there last year on the train because they were going to be in their 7th year of Hogwarts. The food trolley came around and Harry and Ron as usual ordered everything from the trolley. Once they stuff as much food in their pockets as they could they came back to the compartment. 

"Honestly Ron, your going to wind up with so many cavities that all of your teeth are gonna be pulled out" Hermione said.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"My parents are orthodontists" Hermione said. Ron just gave an oh-yeah-I- remember look and continued to eat his snacks, while Hermione read her God and Goddess book. After about a good 10 mins, Malfoy and his buddies walked into their compartment.

"Look Crabbe, we got ourselves a Pothead, a Weasel, and a Mudblood" Malfoy sneered.

"Aren't you tired of saying the same line every year?" Ron asked.

"Yea don't you have other people to bother Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Malfoy looked at Ron and then at Hermione, he was astounded by the way she changed that quickly over summer, she almost looked decent for a mudblood.

"No I don't I just came to get you Granger, for the Prefects meeting that started 5 mins ago, they told me to come and get you" Malfoy said. Hermione went into shock that she almost forgot about the Prefect meeting and ran out of the room with Malfoy following her.

They walked side beside, walking towards the Prefect compartment. Malfoy knew he shouldn't but he decided to take a look at how much she had changed over the summer. She was still in her muggle clothes that fit her nicely. Her hair fell gracefully in curls, no longer all bushy, and she had red streaks in her hair that gave it a great touch and her skin was no longer creamy white but a soft tan color, and her breast actually have gotten bi. . . 'No Malfoy stop she's a Mudblood, you don't want her and besides you have to look for Hera's daughter' Malfoy told himself.

* * *


	2. Finding out the Truth and Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding out the Truth and Denial

* * *

Recap-They walked side beside, walking towards the Prefect compartment. Malfoy knew he shouldn't but he decided to take a look at how much she had changed over the summer. She was still in her muggle clothes that fit her nicely. Her hair fell gracefully in curls, no longer all bushy, and she had red streaks in her hair that gave it a great touch and her skin was no longer creamy white but a soft tan color, and her breast actually have gotten bi. . . 'No Malfoy stop she's a Mudblood, you don't want her and besides you have to look for Athena's daughter' Malfoy told himself.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked into the compartment together. When they entered they were greeted by a friendly voice.

"Greetings Miss Granger " Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione took her seat across from Draco and smiled at the Professor.

"Hello Professor" she said.

"Ok now that were all here, I would like to announce this years Head boy and Head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said proudly. Everyone cheered and clapped and was happy for the new Heads except for the heads themselves. They stared each other like a pair of vultures waiting for their meal to die. Dumbledore took notice to this and decided to move on.

"Now then the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects will remain the same, as for the Gryfindor prefect it will be Ginny Weasley and for the Slytherin prefect it will be Damien Cimmerian, thank you, you may all return to your compartments now." Dumbledore said.

Terry Boot and Padma Patil (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects) left first followed by Professor Dumbledore then with Draco and Hermione last. Hermione walked out first and bumped into somebody leaving her jacket to fall a little to reveal her mark. Draco stopped short when he saw this, he was in shock, 'she couldn't Hera's daughter she's a Mudblood for crying out loud' Draco told himself. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and started looking for an empty compartment, Hermione was pulling and slapping his trying to get away from him but he was too powerful for her. Finally Draco found an empty room and went inside it. He put a powerful locking charm on it while still holding Hermione's wrist of the fear of her running away. Suddenly Draco's hand was started to burn and he quickly took his hand off her to reveal burn marks all over his hand.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood" Draco said while he quickly iced his hand with his powers. Hermione sat down on the couch and waited for Draco to finish what he was doing.

"Really Malfoy, you still think that name means anything to me then your wrong" she said sarcastically. Draco was tired of this he had to really see if she was the daughter of Hera, so he held up his hand and an ice beam started to shoot from his hand. Hermione saw this and quickly held up her hand and let out the fire before the beam could hit her. She created a fire wall around herself and Draco knew now she was the goddesses daughter, but it just couldn't be true.

"So are you Athena's daughter?" Draco asked with expressionless look on his face.

"Are you Poseidon's son?" she asked now really wanted to know where he was going at this. Draco smirked and knew what this meant but how could he be a soul-mate with this Mudblood?

"Yes I am but don't think I'm going to be your soul-mate or something, because I hate you and besides you're a Mudblood" he said hatefully. Hermione just looked at him and didn't say anything, 'so he was the other god' Hermione thought.

"Well at least we agree on something Malfoy" she said. Draco came closer to her and looked into her eyes she felt her whole body go cold, she couldn't like him could she?, but then she realized it was a different kind of cold. Hermione's lips turned blue and she was gasping for air but every air turned out to be cold as ice and she was freezing on the inside.

"Let me guess you don't know how to use your power internally? It's so sad and here I thought you were a goddess" Draco laughed and walked out of the compartment. Hermione pressed a hand to her chest and used her power to warm herself up. After about 5 mins she walked out of the compartment and back to Harry and Ron.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story, I would appreciate it if you could review it please!!! Thank you, here are some of the feedback I got and please review it means a lot to me!!!!


	3. Truce

or italics- means from the Book

blah-means mind reading

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Recap- "Let me guess you don't know how to use your power internally? It's so sad and here I thought you were a goddess" Draco laughed and walked out of the compartment. Hermione pressed a hand to her chest and used her power to warm herself up. After about 5 mins she walked out of the compartment and back to Harry and Ron.

Chapter 3: Truce

Hermione walked back into the compartment to see a sleeping Harry and Ron, Hermione just shook her head and sat down next to Harry. She took out her god and goddess book when Ron was making strange noises; she looked up at him and almost laughed hysterically.

"But mum I want to stay home and bake cookies with you" Ron said in his sleep. Hermione let out a quite chuckle and went back to her reading.

_Gods and Goddesses are Greek mythology dating back to the beginning of time. They control various things with their gifts. When one finds a person with opposite powers, they are their soul-mate so they can achieve perfect balance. Gods and Goddesses also have a tendency to be too godly and will demand things while others are the more laid back type. There is more than one types of gods, one of them are called Demi-gods, (see page 937, for further info on Demi-gods_).

Hermione flipped the page to where it said Demi-god, she knew what Athena said about killing a Demi-god but who was it?

_Demi-gods are human people with some god powers, such as if your great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a god and the rest of your family was human, you would have some of those powers._

Who did Hermione know who had a tenth great grandfather as god? Hermione needed to check this out more, but she needed to get her sleep, because they would be arriving at Hogwarts in the morning. So she put her book away and went to sleep.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts they went into the horse-less carriages and road off towards the castle. While entering upon the Great Hall a lot of heads turned when they saw the new Hermione. There was some cat calls and some "Oh my god I totally love that color on her" Hermione just blushed and sat down on her side of the table, which is usually right next to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were talking about qudditch, as usual, so she just sat there and pretended to be fascinated with their conversation of which wood was better for a broom, Redwood or Oak? Hermione was just looking at the ceiling when that feeling of cold ran through her spine again. She knew he was doing it to her again. She looked over at the Slytherin table to notice a pair of silver eyes upon her. She quickly took her hand and out it against her chest to warm herself up.

**Still don't know how to use your full power Mudblood**? she heard a voice in her head say. She looked to notice him smirking at her.

**I just got my powers Malfoy I'll learn them soon enough, **Hermione proclaimed.

**Yea sure** Draco said.

**Besides we each have special abilities of our own or at least that's what it says in the book, **Hermione thought.

**What book?**

**The one my mother gave me**

**Give me the book**

**Never, it's mine**

**I said give it to me you filthy mudblood**

**And I said NO!!** Hermione screamed mentally. Just as she did this a Malfoy flew off of his seat and messing up his perfect hair. Hermione was astounded and wondered if she did that. **Did you get the new mark as well** Hermione asked.

"Well that was highly unusual, but nothing is the usual here, just a few quick announcements before we begin our feast, the forbidden forest is forbidden and I would like to welcome back Mr. Lupin, our DADA teacher, (everyone cheered) and our new Head boy and Head girl our Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

Everyone clapped and cheered at this and some were saying sorry to Hermione for having to be stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the year. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and all of the food just appeared on the table. Harry and Ron grabbed as much food as they could and stocked it all into their plates.

"Honestly guys, theirs more food, it's not going to run out" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione with food all stuff in their mouths.

"We knor ermone were wus hungry" (We know Hermione were just hungry) Ron said with a mouth full of mashed-potatoes in his mouth.

"Ye ermone ill" ( yea Hermione chill) Harry said with chicken in his mouth. Hermione just looked at them with disgust on her face.

"You guys are such pigs, I'm going to go to my common room see you" she laughed and got up from the table. She went outside the great hall where Draco and Dumbledore waited for her.

"Ok since were all here I'll show you to your new dorms" Dumbledore said. They followed Dumbledore and went up 10 flights of stairs and walked about two yards where they stopped in front of a big tapestry where a blue dragon and a red dragon were fighting each other. Hermione stared at it and it looked the position her and Malfoy were in, her the red and he the blue.

"The password is Dueling Dragons, when you go in you'll all of your belongings already there so don't worry about that" Dumbledore said while he left the room. Hermione looked over to Draco then back to the door, she figured he wasn't going to do anything so she said the password and went inside with him following her. When they walked into the room, they were astounded by the beauty of the room. It was just like the Gryffindor common room, expect there were gold and green couches and red and silver walls, there was also a enormous fireplace. Hermione decided that it was a little cold in here so she shot a fireball out of her hand and immediately fire sprang to life in the fire place. Hermione could have sworn Draco had show off, but didn't think anything of it. She looked to where their chambers were supposed to be. On the left staircase it said 'DM' and on the right it said 'HG', she saw Draco sit down on the couch and pulled out a book called 'Potions for the potions master' and started reading it. She thought she should read to since it was Friday and they didn't have classes the next day so she could read for a long time. She went upstairs to get her God and Goddess book from her luggage and went back downstairs to read it. She sat down a gold couch where he sat down on a green one. She quickly opened her book and started reading from where she left off. After about 10 minutes of silence, Hermione let out a loud gasped and Draco jumped off his couch.

"What is it now Granger?" Draco said in annoyance. Hermione motioned him to come over to her to see what she was reading.

"Look Malfoy read this section of the book" Hermione commanded. Draco very interested of what she was reading leaned in and looked at the section and read it out loud for her.

"_Gods or Goddesses will develop more powers over time as they progress, when they encounter an emotional era or state, their powers will unleash to try to save or protect them, also no god or goddess has the same power, they are each unique in their own way"_ Draco finished the section with a silence, but then he broke it.

"So does this mean over time that we our to get new powers?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes but I think I already encountered mine, I think I can move things with my mind" Hermione said. Draco gave her a dumbfounded look

"What do you mean?" his voice was as cold as ice.

"Today in the Great Hall, when I yelled at you mentally and you flew out of your seat because I forced my mind to do that to you" Hermione said. Draco thought about this for a second before speaking.

"Alright Granger I gave it some thought and I am prepared to make a truce with you" Draco said. Hermione looked from the book to Draco.

"Really?" she asked. Draco gave her a smirk.

"Yes but don't expect to be friends with you because of this I'm only doing this because were the only hope of destroying that Demi-god" Draco said.

"Does your family know about you being what you are?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco thought this over carefully as to not tell her too much.

"My mother yes, but not my father, if he found out I had god-like powers he would turn me into a death-eater immediately no questions asked" Draco said. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look but decided to not push the subject any further.

"So how are we supposed to find who the Demi-god is?" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sound of him wanting to help.

"Well she started it said that he is. . ." Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"So it's a guy?" Draco asked.

"Yes" Hermione answered.

D- "Ok go on"

H- "It says that they had imprisoned his tenth great grandfather along time ago but he said his son will prevail overall"

D- "What else"

H- "It says also that the god had a rare gift too and passed it down to his tenth great grandchild"

D- "What was the gift"

Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she read the next part, Draco saw this and asked her to read it.

H- "The gift was the ability to talk to snakes or in other words, Parseltongue"

D- "Wait so that means that. . ."

H- Yes that's exactly what it means; Voldemort is the Demi-god" 


	4. Shop till you Drop

Chapter 4: Shop till you Drop 

* * *

Recap- D- "What was the gift?"

Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she read the next part; Draco saw this and asked her to read it.

H- "The gift was the ability to talk to snakes or in other words, Parseltongue"

D- "Wait so that means that. . ."

H- Yes that's exactly what it means; Voldemort is the Demi-god" 

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Hermione was starting to get the hang of her new power. She would sometimes use it on Malfoy whenever he was in her way or took to long in the shower, by switching the knobs to cold. She was also happy that now she was one step ahead of Draco. Sure he could use his powers internally, but that just means his ice power is greater, it doesn't mean it's a new power. Hermione also didn't tell anyone about her power because she feared others wouldn't understand. The only person she could confine in was Draco, which wasn't that good either. She was also top in her class along side Draco, but she knew she could maintain her status. It was about 7:30 am, on Saturday, when Hermione decided to get up. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Draco waiting for her. She took notice to this and decided to find out what he was up to.

"Hey Hermione, I can't believe your late I told you I meet you down here at 7:30, it's almost 8:00" Draco said. Hermione gave him a baffled look and didn't understand what he meant. Draco slicked his hair back and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"You do remember do you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head no and Draco went on to explain.

"Head boy and Head girl meeting, today, with Dumbledore, at 8:00 am" Draco said slowly. Hermione put her hands up to her mouth. She completely forgot about it, how stupid of her.

"I completely forgot I have to go back up to get something" Hermione said. She began walking towards the stairs when she remembered she could just call for it. She thought about it coming to her really hard and a few seconds later, a piece of paper came floating down the stairs. She grabbed and ran towards the portrait hole, where Draco was waiting for her.

"Ok I'm ready to go" she said and they walked together to Dumbledore's office. As they walked they heard first years scream and was worried for a second but then they heard Peeves voice scaring them. They started to laugh at this, as they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Candy Cane" Hermione said. The stairs started to rise up and Draco and Hermione jumped on it together. They reached the top and knocked on the door. A friendly 'come in' sounded from the door and they went inside. As they walked in they saw a friendly Fawkes standing on his stool while Dumbledore was petting him.

"Did you finish the plans Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione held out the piece of paper from her hand and gave it to the professor.

"Yes we finished all the plans for the Christmas Ball, it shall be formal where and you must bring a date" Hermione said. Dumbledore looked over the parchment and nodded his head.

"Excellent work, now what about the 4th years and under? What do you have planned for them?" Dumbledore asked. Draco took a step forward and answered his question.

"4th years and under will have a Spring Ball in March, while we have our Winter Ball in December" Draco said. Dumbledore was silent for a moment as to process all the data and nodded his head in agreement.

"Splendid idea, now you two shall go together of course and the prefects shall go together as well and how do you plan others to pick their dates?" Dumbledore asked.

"They shall choose who they wish to" Draco said as if he was straining the sentence. Hermione looked over at Draco and told him mentally to just drop it.

"That is all for now, the teachers and I will arrange for all the decorations to be done, the next prefect meeting will be in one month for now, have a good day" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco both left together and walked down the hallway, back to their dormitories. As they entered the common room, Draco sat on the couch and leaned his head back while Hermione sat on the other couch. There was along period of silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Well since it is along time before the ball maybe we should get some early shopping done so when we go everything won't be sold out" she said. Draco turned over on his stomach and looked at her.

"Today is not a scheduled day to go, remember Granger" Draco said. Hermione gave a devilish smirk. Draco was taken back by it and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"We could use the secret passage nobody knows about it, except for me, Harry, Ron, George, and Fred, and the Maurders, so it's safe to go" she said while quickly grabbing her sack of money and grabbing Malfoy by the wrist. 

* * *

They were walking down the passage way into Hogsmeade, it was a funny sight to see because Draco was so shocked about the secret passage way.

"So this is how Potter got into Hogsmeade" Draco said. Hermione nodded her head and kept on going. They reached to door and Hermione opened slightly to make sure no one was around. She opened it all the way and jumped out of the whole. While she was fixing her robes Draco jumped out and started to dust off the dust. 

* * *

It seemed like they were walking for hours and Draco already found his tux, his shoes, and just about everything while Hermione could find nothing. Finally they were arriving at the last dress store in Hogsmeade all the in the back by the hills. Hermione walked a little bit faster trying to make it there.

"Draco I'm gonna be in here for a while, go ahead to the ice cream parlor and wait for me there" Hermione screamed out. Draco just nodded his head and walked the other direction.

2 HOURS LATER

Come on Hermione did you find a dress yet? Draco asked mentally.

Yes I'm paying for it right now

It better be a good dress, since you spent 3 hours searching for it

It is trust me, I was astounded they had it in my size

You give a new meaning to 'shop till you drop' Come on it's getting late I'll meet you by Honeydukes

Ok

Draco paid for his ice cream float and walked out. He waited by Honeydukes for five minutes when he saw Hermione carrying bags of merchandise. Draco couldn't believe she pent all that money for a Winter Ball, but he guessed it was important to her. She carried all the bags but it looked she had no trouble at all. He then looked closely to see that the bag handle wasn't even touching her hand. He smirked and walked down to the cellar, where they returned back to Hogwarts.


	5. A Granted Wish

Chapter 5: A granted Wish

Recap:

2 HOURS LATER

Come on Hermione did you find a dress yet? Draco asked mentally.

Yes I'm paying for it right now

It better be a good dress, since you spent 3 hours searching for it

It is trust me, I was astounded they had it in my size

You give a new meaning to 'shop till you drop' Come on it's getting late I'll meet you by Honeydukes

Ok

Draco paid for his ice cream float and walked out. He waited by Honeydukes for five minutes when he saw Hermione carrying bags of merchandise. Draco couldn't believe she pent all that money for a Winter Ball, but he guessed it was important to her. She carried all the bags but it looked she had no trouble at all. He then looked closely to see that the bag handle wasn't even touching her hand. He smirked and walked down to the cellar, where they returned back to Hogwarts.

It was Monday morning when Hermione woke up, she groaned and turned over to look at her alarm clock, it read 6:45 am, Hermione rolled off her bed grabbed a towel and her robes and headed towards the bathroom downstairs, she went to go turn the silver door handle when she heard somebody singing in a manly voice on the other side. She wanted to hear better so she took out her wand and whispered 'alohamora', Hermione opened the door and looked to the left to see on top of the counter of the sinks, to see the muggle radio on at full blast, playing 50 cent, Hermione then looked o the right to see Draco in the shower, Hermione quickly blushed but the steam was blocking any good view for her, she then listened to him sing.

New York City!

You are now rapping...with 50 Cent

You gotta love it...

I just wanna chill and twist a lot

Catch suns in my 7-45

You drive me crazy shorty I

Need to see you and feel you next to me

I provide everything you need and I

Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry

Got some questions that I got to ask and I

Hope you can come up with the answers babe

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...

If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me?

If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?

If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,

Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?

If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like

some of my friends?

If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?

If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?

I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive

I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside

If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King

would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?

And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that?

If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?

Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap

And we could go do what you like, I know you like that

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...It's easy to love me now (Woo!)

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...

Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?

Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?

Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?

Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing

Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?

I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans

If I was down would you say things to make me smile?

I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how

If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?

And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me

Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?

How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?

We only human girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take

I love you like a fat kid love cake

You know my style I say anything to make you smile

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...It's easy to love me now

Would you love me if I was down and out?

Would you still have love for me?

Girl...

Could you love me in a bentley?

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

Could you love me in the bedroom?

Could you love me on a bus?

I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us

50 cent- 21 Questions

After the song finished Draco was still taking a shower, so she used her power to make the knobs turn cold, suddenly Draco started yelling at the top of his lungs and jumped out of the shower. Hermione closed the door before she could see anything but too late Draco already heard the door shut and ran after her with a towel. He sent an ice beam towards Hermione and Hermione ducked it in the knick of time. They were running around the room in laughter with Draco only in a towel and water dripping everywhere. (A/N: God I can't believe I'm writing this I'm like drooling as I'm writing.) Finally Draco got Hermione with an ice beam at her legs and she stopped moving, she tried to use her fire powers but by the time she got them warmed up, Draco already knocked her down on the sofa, Draco fell on top of her with Hermione underneath squirming to get free. Finally they both realized what position they were in and stopped at stared at each other.

Draco stared at Hermione's hair it was nice and straight with her highlights that gave it the extra touch, her eyes were chocolate brown almost in Amber color, he lips were pink with a tint of red, and her body was too perfect for words to describe, she really was a goddess.

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes while his eyes were wondering. His eyes were half- blue and half- gray. They were the most gorgeous things to just stare at all day long. His hair was falling everywhere while water was dripping onto her. She moved down to his lips how kissable they were and. . . . 'What kissable? Hermione I think you had one too many butterbeers when you were in Hogsmeade.' Then Hermione looked down at his well tone body, all of his muscles were well shaped from Quidditch and he had a very tight six- pack. He really was a God.

I just wished he would kiss me Hermione said mentally. Draco gave here a weird look and she got all wide -eyed, she said her thought out loud?

"Uh I didn't mean it like that I meant I. . ." Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Draco put his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her. Hermione was shocked for a moment but then she started to kiss back. They stayed this way for a while before Hermione broke apart gasping for air like Draco was.

"Your wish has been granted" Draco said. Hermione smiled at him and pushed him over.

"Draco I still have to get ready and you have to get dressed" Hermione said while blushing. They both got up from the couch and went their separate ways. Draco went upstairs to his dormitory, while Hermione went to the bathroom to go take a shower. She smiled to herself and with a swift of her hand she shut the door and tuned on the shower.


	6. Falling

Chapter 6: Falling

I am so high, I can hear heaven

I am so high, I can hear heaven

Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me

Love would all save us

But, how can that be

Look what love gave us

A world full of killing

And blood spilling

That world never came

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending

It's love that I'm sending to you

It isn't the love of a hero

And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say

That a hero could save us

I'm not gonna stand here and wait

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles

Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

And they're watching us

They're watching us

As we all fly away

Chad Kroger and Josey Scott - Hero

Hermione quickly finished her shower because she had class in 10 mins, she got dressed into her robes and went to go fix her self up. She put her hair in a pony-tail so it would be straight on top and curls hanging out. She put on strawberry shine lip-gloss and quickly examines herself in the mirror, she thought she looked ok. She opened the bathroom door to see Draco sitting on the couch with his head in his hands staring at the fire. Hermione quickly went over towards him to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco reached down and picked up a letter that was lying on the table and gave it to her. Hermione looked over to Draco to read his face but he wouldn't look at Hermione.

Draco,

I am to inform you that your father, Lucius Demetrius Malfoy has been killed by Voldemort later on yesterday; there will be a brief funeral in his honor where you must attend.

Ministry of Magic

Hermione just stared at the letter and then looked at Draco. She could see he was in pain but he just wouldn't show it.

"He's dead Hermione, my own father is dead, and I know I always hated him but he was my father you know" Draco said while looking at Hermione with a tear stained face. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Draco and comforted him.

"Hey look at the bright side, our first class is flying so you enjoy that class" Hermione said. It was true Draco loved to fly and that was the only thing that could make him clear his thoughts. They got up and left their rooms together out to the Quidditch pitch.

Somewhere in a far away place

"Master the Gods and the Goddess have been revived of their power" said a man.

"So it has begun, do you know who they are?" said somebody in a shrieking voice.

"No master I'm sorry I'll find out as much as I can" the man said.

"You better or I'll kill you with the most evilest curse of all, now get working, Crucio!" The thing said as he pointed his wand to the man and the man started to scream bloody murder.

Back at Hogwarts

"Come on all gather around now" said a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other Gryffindor's were walking on one side of the Quidditch pitch while the Slytherin's walked on the other side. They all had their brooms in their hand while their flying teacher was talking. All the Gryffindor's looked up and started to scream when they saw who was coming down, it was Oliver Wood.

"Now class today since your all 7th years were just gonna have a friendly game of Quidditch, and I mean friendly" Oliver warned. Everyone started eyeing one another except for Hermione and Draco they were off talking to each other mentally.

Bet you I can score more points then you Draco said.

Your on Hermione said.

"Ok for Gryffindor's side Harry-seeker, Ron-Keeper,-Hermione-chaser, Lavender-Chaser, Parvarti-Chaser, Dean-Beater, and Seamus-Beater; for Slytherin's side Draco-seeker, Crabbe- Beater, Goyle-Beater, Pansy-Chaser, Blaise-Chaser, Millicent-Chaser, and Kyle-Keeper" Oliver finally finished saying. Oliver was about to release the balls when Draco stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, can I please be a chaser?" Draco asked. Oliver gave him a weird look and answered his request.

"Ok Draco and Pansy switch places" Oliver said.

"On your mark 3, 2, 1, and GO!!" screamed Wood. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's soared high into the air. The balls went everywhere as Harry and Pansy went on top to look for the snitch while everyone was trying to get the quaffle. Millicent caught it and started to move towards the Gryffindor goal posts, when the ball "accidentally" fell from Millicent's hand and Hermione grabbed the quaffle. Draco saw this and started to go after Hermione, he was a good player but she was faster because she weighed less and was able to make a goal.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Oliver shouted. Draco grunted and got the quaffle as he started to fly towards the Gryffindor's goal posts again.

Ground

While everyone was playing the game, someone was watching down below and reporting all the information back to his master.

"Master I spotted them what shall I do with them?" that man asked.

"Get them killed of course I don't want some teenager gods destroying me while I'm this close to conquering my dream" the high voice said.

"Yes master as you wish" the man said. The man pulled out his wand and started to whisper a jinx to put on the young goddess, once he did so he turned around and left.

The Game

Hermione was about to make a turn when her broom started to go out of control on her, she tried to control it with her mind but it was no use, it was too powerful, 'somebody tampered with the broom' Hermione thought. The broom was taking Hermione higher and higher.

Draco help me! Hermione mentally screamed. Draco heard her cry and quickly moved up to get her but as he moved up, the broom moved up too, he couldn't do anything. Then he saw Potter and Weasley trying to get her but it was no use either. Then suddenly his worst fears happened the broom bucked Hermione off and Hermione was holding on with one hand, Draco moved higher and so did Ron and Harry but the Bludgers were jinxed too and were going after them. Draco went a little bit higher and so did Hermione's broom how was he going to save her. Then Hermione slipped off the broom and fell a few feet before she held herself up with her powers. Everyone was in shock that Hermione was floating but Draco was relieved.

Draco I can't hold myself much longer Hermione said.

Don't worry I'm coming Draco said. But as soon as he reached Hermione her powers couldn't hold her anymore and she started to fall at a very fast speed. 


	7. Frozen in Time

Recap-

Draco help me! Hermione mentally screamed. Draco heard her cry and quickly moved up to get her but as he moved up, the broom moved up too, he couldn't do anything. Then he saw Potter and Weasley trying to get her but it was no use either. Then suddenly his worst fears happened the broom bucked Hermione off and Hermione was holding on with one hand, Draco moved higher and so did Ron and Harry but the Bludgers were jinxed too and were going after them. Draco went a little bit higher and so did Hermione's broom how was he going to save her. Then Hermione slipped off the broom and fell a few feet before she held herself up with her powers. Everyone was in shock that Hermione was floating but Draco was relieved.

Draco I can't hold myself much longer Hermione said.

Don't worry I'm coming Draco said. But as soon as he reached Hermione her powers couldn't hold her anymore and she started to fall at a very fast speed.

Intro w/ Jay Z:

Yes

So Crazy Right

Most Incredibly, its your girl, Bee

Its your boy, young.

Intro w/ Beyonce:

You Ready?

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Intro w/ Jay-Z:

Yea, history in the making,

Part 2, so crazy right now

Verse 1:

I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave I'm begging you not to go

Call your name two three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

Cuz I know I don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can

Crazy In Love (ft. Jay-Z)

Chrous 1:

Got me lookin' so crazy right now

Your love got me lookin' so crazy right now

Got me lookin' so crazy right now

Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now

Got me hopin' you'll page me right now

Your kiss got me hopin' you'll save me right now

Lookin' so crazy in love, your love got me lookin' so crazy in love

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Verse 2:

When I talk to my friends so quitely

Who he think he is? Look what you did to me

Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress

If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress

Its the way that you know what I thought I knew

Its the beat my heart skips when I'm with you

But I still don't understand

Just how your love what no one else can

Chorus 2:

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (oh crazy)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (you're in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now (love!)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey!)

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's, (hey)

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

I'm Looking so crazy in love's,

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Verse 3:

Check it, let's go

Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,

Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)

Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,

Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)

The ROC handle like Van Axel,

I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,

The genuine article I go I do not sing though,

I sling though, If anything I bling yo,

a star like Ringo, roll like ??

Crazy bring ya whole set,

Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,

They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)

Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,

My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla.

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

Been dealing with chain smokers,

But how you think I got the name Hova?

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

I been realer the game's over,

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

Fall back young, ever since the label changed over

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

to platinum the game's been wrap, One!

Bridge 1:

Got me looking, so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this,

I've been playing myself, baby I don't care

'Cuz your love's got the best of me,

And baby you're making a fool of me,

You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,

'Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby

HEY!

Chrous 3:

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)

Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)

Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)

Looking so crazy in love's, (whoa!)

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love. (whoa!)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's,

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Beyonce- Crazy in Love

Draco was hocked as he watched Hermione fall at an alarming speed he tried to go down on his broom, but it wasn't fast enough, he wished he could save her, but they were at least 100 yards before she touched the ground and at the speed she was falling she would certainly die on impact. Draco could do nothing but reach out his arm for her trying to get her, he still couldn't reach her, and she already went unconscious, he was fed up, so he shot his hand at her and then all of a sudden she stopped moving, she was just frozen in midair. Draco looked around he noticed that everyone was not moving at all around him too. 'It must be my new power' thought Draco he could freeze time. He went to go pick up Hermione and flew to the Hospital Wing, when he was far enough from everyone, he flicked his hand and everyone became unfrozen again and very confused.

Hospital Wing

"Is she going to be alright Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"Well from what you told me Mr. Malfoy she looks like she's been through a lot of shock so she should wake up later on this evening" Madame Pomfrey said. Draco just stared at Hermione; he really wished she was ok.

"Now excuse me but I must get through the . . . oops" Madame Pomfrey just bumped into her with all of her surgical instruments on it. The table and supplies were nearly half way over when Draco flicked his hands and they stopped in midair. Madam Pomfrey eyed him closely and then spoke.

"You should be careful more Mr. Malfoy about revealing your powers, you may never know who might be watching" she said and picked up all of her instruments that were frozen in midair. He walked away and back into her office. When Draco knew she wasn't watching, he tried to talk to Hermione.

Hermione please wake up, I don't wanna lose you Draco said. Hermione just sat their stiff as a board.

I know we had our differences but please Hermione wake up, my goddess Draco said as a tear came down from his face. He finally realized it, he was in love with this girl, but not just in love but crazy in love with her, he couldn't live with out her. She was apart of him as he was apart of her.

Oh Draco stop I'm not dead I'm just unconscious Hermione said. Draco looked over towards her, but she still looked the same.

Well then how come you're not moving Draco asked.

I don't know didn't Madame Pomfrey said I would wake up in a few hours? Hermione asked.

Yea Draco answered, still holding Hermione's hand.

Go back to class, I don't want you to miss anything on my account, so don't worry I'll see you at Dinner Hermione said.

ok bye Hermione said.

Bye Draco said as he walked out of the room, his class right now was potions so he could get away with being lazy in that class. 'I'm just glad she's alright' he thought. Before he went to potions class he went to the kitchens where he always got free food from the house elves and ordered some red cordial, his favorite drink.


	8. Funerals & Classes

Recap-

I don't know didn't Madame Pomfrey said I would wake up in a few hours? Hermione asked.

Yea Draco answered, still holding Hermione's hand.

Go back to class, I don't want you to miss anything on my account, so don't worry I'll see you at Dinner Hermione said.

ok bye Hermione said.

Bye Draco said as he walked out of the room, his class right now was potions so he could get away with being lazy in that class. 'I'm just glad she's alright' he thought. Before he went to potions class he went to the kitchens where he always got free food from the house elves and ordered some red cordial, his favorite drink.

When dreaming I'm guided through another world

Time and time again

At sunrise I fight to stay asleep

'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape

From the life I live when I'm awake

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Can you take me higher?

To the place where blind men see

Can you take me higher?

To the place with golden streets

Although I would like our world to change

It helps me to appreciate

Those nights and those dreams

But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights

If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

The only difference is

To let love replace all our hate

So let's go there

Let's make our escape

Come on, let's go there

Let's ask can we stay?

Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time

Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams

And make them mine

Creed- Higher

It was about a week after the 'flying incident' but everyone just assumed that Oliver put a levitating spell on her but when the bludger hit him he lost his concentration. Hermione was back to her regular schedule with classes; she made up all of her work and did next weeks homework. Draco and Hermione also spent a lot of time together in their common room studying together. Draco spent a lot of time together with Hermione just about everywhere, the common room, doing homework together in library and their excuse to tell people was 'Head stuff' so I guess you could say they were an official couple just not telling anyone of course. It was 5:30 when Draco woke up and started getting ready, today was his father's funeral and he had to go there even though he disliked his father but he was doing it for his mother's sake. So he put on a pair of black slacks and a black polo shirt and went downstairs to where Dumbledore was waiting for him. Draco quickly wrote Hermione a note telling her that he would be back by 8:00 so they could go to classes together. He placed the note on the table and turned to look at Dumbledore, Dumbledore gave him a smile.

"So I take it the soul-mates are finally getting along?" Dumbledore asked. Draco just smiled and nodded and proceeded to the door. They walked out together and down the 10 flights of stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts. They walked outside to where Draco thought would be the horseless carriage, but instead Dumbledore kept on walking towards the path of Hogsmeade. Draco gave Dumbledore a weird look but decided to follow where ever Dumbledore was taking him. They reached Hogsmeade and kept on walking until they reached a apartment building. They stepped inside and Dumbledore turned around to talk to Draco.

"Now Mr. Malfoy you are to Floo from here into your Manor to attend your father's funeral and you must Floo back and be here at precisely 7:45 do you understand?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor" Draco answered. Dumbledore handed him the Floo powder, Draco reached into the vase and picked up a handful of the powder. He threw it into the fire and said perfectly "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco was swarming threw bright green lights until he finally stopped. He looked around and saw that he was back at his manor. He dusted himself off and walked out of the fire place. He looked around and saw that he was in his fathers study room. He walked out of the room and downstairs where he saw his mother dressed in all black crying in front of people. Draco quickly came to her aide and embraced her into a hug. They sat down next to each other waiting for the ceremony to begin; he looked around and tried to find out who was here. He saw a lot of father's friends from the ministry including Cornelius Fudge. He turned around again to face the minister as he began his prayers for his father.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione woke up and turned to look at her clock, it read 6:30 she knew she had to get start getting ready for classes. She went downstairs to go take a shower and to get ready. She decided instead of taking a shower to take a bubble bath since she had time to kill, with a flick of her hands she turned on the bath faucets and let the water fill up the Jacuzzi. She put in the berry scented soap bubbles and let them rise to the surface. She slipped in to the bath tub and let the aroma clear her head. The bath was still cold so she heated it up with her fire power. Once it was warm she lied back and let the aroma take her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once the funeral was over Draco got up and said good bye to his mother, they embraced each other into a hug.

"Have you found her yet Draco" his mother asked. Draco was a little taken back by what his mother meant but then he understood.

"Yes mother I found her" he answered. Narcissa had tears swell up in her eyes again she was so proud of her son for finding her.

"Is she everything you wished for Draco" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded his head and said his last good bye to her before heading back towards his father's study.

"I'll see you soon mother, don't worry about me" Draco said as he walked into the fire. Narcissa waived goodbye to her son as he was surrounded by green flames and then he disappeared.

Draco opened his eyes to find Dumbledore standing in front of him when he opened his eyes.

"7:45 exactly very good Mister Malfoy, now come on I think that somebody is waiting for you back at school." Dumbledore said. Draco looked over at Dumbledore and nodded and followed behind him back into the school.

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco said goodbye to Dumbledore and walked into his common room he saw that the bathroom light was on so he thought that Hermione was in there. He knocked on the door to see everything was all right.

"Hermione are you in there?" Draco asked. No answer. Draco was getting worried so he took out his wand and said 'alohamora' and the door opened. He looked inside only to find a sleeping Hermione in the bath tub. Draco laughed to himself. He walked over towards her and shook her shoulders.

"Hermione wake up" he said. Hermione started to come through, she opened her eyes and looked up at Draco and started to scream. She waived her arm and Draco went flying out of the bathroom and landed on the couches, he turned back to look at the door and it slammed shut. After about 5 minutes, Hermione came out with her hair all nice and straight and had her robes on. She went over and sat on the couch opposite to him while Draco just looked at her while icing his wrist with his powers.

"I'm sorry Draco I guess I just got a little scared when you woke me up, I mean come on I was in a bath tub naked with you standing over me, if you were a girl wouldn't you do the same thing" Hermione asked. Draco took a minute to think about this and said.

"To throw me across the bathroom?" Draco said with a sneer. Hermione gave him a innocent look.

"I panicked sorry" she said. Draco just smiled at her.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked. Draco knew what she meant she was talking about the funeral.

"It was ok I mean I saw my mother and the rest of my family, and I had to say something about my father, and that was about it" Draco said. Hermione saw the hurt in his eyes so she didn't push the subject further.

"So are we going to go to breakfast or what I'm starving" Hermione said. She grabbed Draco's hand and headed him out the door. They decided to eat in the kitchens today since they wanted to eat together. As they were walking down the hallways they noticed something pinned on the bulletin board.

HOGSMEADE TRIP THIS WEEKEND FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO BE READY FOR THE CHRISTAMS BALL!!

Hermione and Draco started laughing as they read the sign, since they snuck into Hogsmeade along time ago when everything was still on sale; now the prices will be higher then ever. They were walking towards the painting with the pear on it when Draco started to notice something different about Hermione.

"Hermione did you know that your red highlights are starting to turn blonde?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head in return.

"Yes I asked mother about it, and she said it was natural, that I was a dirty blonde anyways, she said that was my natural hair color" Hermione said. They were greeted by the house elves as they walked in and sat down and were served with everything that they ordered.

After they finished it was already time for classes and there first class was potions so they decided to walk together until they were close to the Potions room. They entered the room separately and went to there assign seats. Harry and Ron were already there so she sat in her seat next to them, as Draco did to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron about if they finally were able to finish their homework for Professor McGonagall, when Professor Snape came in.

"Everyone get out your textbooks and turn to page 891 and get to work on the levitating potion" Snape said. There were groans and moans all over the room as everyone started to pair up. Snape saw how everyone was pairing up and shook his head.

"Because I feel like it I'm going to pair you up with the opposite house" he said. After this there was even more groans and moans.

Let's see . . . Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy, Parkinson and Brown, Blaise and Patil . . ." when he finished putting everyone together, they all moved to sit next to each other. Draco and Hermione put on mean faces but they were laughing with each other on the inside and were happy they got picked to work together. They got all the ingredients together and put it into the cauldron. They were working on their potions for an half an hour before Snape said that they should be finished by now and to test it.

"Ok I'm inspecting Miss Granger you will test it for me" Snape said. Hermione got a glass and poured the potion inside it and drank it. Within a few minutes Hermione started to rise in the air, she felt like she was flying, but she couldn't move her body only to levitate it, so she decide to use some of her powers into making her move and she was flying all across the room. Harry and Ron who had to test their potions too, were trying to move and fly like Hermione but they could only move up and down. Snape saw this and said that the levitating spells where off in two minutes, Hermione counted the minutes that she had been flying but she didn't have to when she started to descend slowly to the ground. She went back and sat at her desk while enjoying her flying experience. As soon as she sat down the bell rung and the students were dismissed from the classroom.


End file.
